DC: 2012-03-04 - Arresting Circumstance
It's a nice day out - Kara's fixed the damage she did to Titan Tower during her little recent problem rampage, and was beginning to feel stir crazy in there. Sure she didn't want to leave, but you can't spend your entire life in Titan Tower, Kara. Maybe if you go out and do some distinctly non-Supergirl stuff. The beach. She'd been meaning to go to the beach for a while, but something always came up whenever she'd be there for more than 15 minutes. A bank robbery. A hostage situation. A nuclear reactor about to explode. That 10.5 Earthquake she had to stop so that California didnt separate from the rest of the country. Titano breaking free from a military transport and attacking her on that exact same beach. Yeah, she hasnt had good luck with the beach. Well, doesn't seem like that much is happening, and right now given her recent escapade, Kara felt that people probably didn't WANT her help in particular. She considered looking for Arsenal to apologize to him as much as possible, but she wasn't sure if he was still scared of her. So yeah... the beach. Kara headed over in her bikini with some civilian clothes over it - T-shirt and some jean-shorts. And flip flops. And a cooler with soda. Safe, non-alcoholic soda which she's been watching so that no one could dose it with red Kryptonite. Heck, she even brought sunscreen even though she was the last person on the planet who ever needs to worry about a sunburn - she has been able to dive into the sun, for Rao's sake. Bring some anyway, just in case something happens where sunscreen can save your life, Kara. So of course, soon as she sets down the towel, she hears the sounds of a police chase. No. No she's going to stay right here and NOT be Supergirl for a day. The police can handle things. Luckily enough for another blond superhero, she doesn't have superhearing. Well, she's got good hearing, but she can't hear cries for help from miles away. Or police chases. And right now she can't really hear anything but the slapping of her bare feet in the sand as she jogs along at the water's edge. She is laughing as she runs back to her nice secluded beach, kicking up a rooster tail of spray behind her. As she rounds a bit of cliff she comes up on her beach and discovers there is someone there and it isn't her sidekick Kim. She slows down to a normal jog and the spray of sand and water behind her falls away. She considers speeding up and running past, but she's got stuff on the beach, including a towel and cooler and various sundry items for laying out. So...not about to be chased off, Libby heads for her stuff with a nod towards the other blonde. Kara Zor-El nods over at Libby a bit as she sets down her towel, puts her cooler next to her and takes off her outer clothes. She lies down on the beach on her back and tries to relax for a change. "If you want you can have a soda" she says to the girl who's sitting next to her. Yep. NOTHING is going to happen that's in anyway a Supergirl thing today. She's ignoring the fire across town, because the fire department is on it and no one's lives are at risk. That ship off the coast of hawaii? The Coast Guard's got it. Not going to run around and make a mess of things. Yep. Just plain old boring relaxing normalness. Hero Girl is powered up, so she has her pure white hair and she's got on white bikini bottoms with a Hero Girl tee shirt stretched over a bikini top. Unlike Kara, she can tan...and burn. She looks over at the other girl and peels off her shirt as she steps over to her towel, then plops down onto it. She looks over at Kara and smiles, "That's nice of you to offer. I'm good though." She leans over to open her little cooler, pulling out a water bottle filled with her homemade energy drink, otherwise known as Kool-Aid so sweet that even sugar addicted kiddies would cringe. She tugs the squeeze tip open then squirts some of the orange flavored syrup into her mouth as discretely as she can manage. Kara Zor-El nods a little, putting on sunglasses. Again, it's all just a show - not like she needs them. Something to fit in. "No problem" she says. She sighs a bit and turns to her side. Okay, there's a little problem on the International Space Station in orbit, but they have it handled. They're going to do a spacewalk and fix the solar panel. They don't need her for that. No. She's going to have a nice peaceful time on the beach without anyone saying 'Look it's Supergirl' and being reminded of her crazy behavior from a couple of days ago. Bad enough that the Titans are going to have to pay so much to cover the damages. And there's still the prosecutors in San Francisco and in Sacramento considering filing criminal charges. Kara opens the cooler and takes out a Shasta. "Come to the beach often?" she asks the girl next to her. Libby sucks on the syrup bottle a bit more then turns back to Kara, nodding. "Oh sure. As often as I can. I love the ocean. It's a great place to come and relax. Even when it is a bit cold." She digs out her second towel and starts wiping the salt spray off of herself. "You? I haven't seen you out here before." Ah, the joys of normal perception. She doesn't have to worry about saving everyone on the planet at every second of the day. She can actually sit there and appreciate the sound of the surf rolling in over the sand, the cries of the birds overhead, and the antics of a tiny crab fumbling about in the foamy boundary between beach and sea. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "It's not really cold. I guess that global warming they keep talking about." She shrugs a bit. "Yeah... I've been meaning to get out to the beach but stuff keeps coming up. I'm forcing myself to take a break for a change." She sips her soda, but not before checking it to make sure there's nothing slipped in it. Yeah, she's a little paranoid after what happened at Ray's bar with Zinda. Kara Zor-El pushes up her sunglasses while she's drinking the shasta. While beach lounging can be relaxing, and not too many people would expect to spot Supergirl out in the open after her very infamous 24 hours that were all over the news, there is one hero who has been tracking her for a while. Young Terra isn't very experienced, and has been keeping mostly to aiding where natural disasters occur, or in preventing them, but when she saw the news about what Supergirl was doing, she decided she had to help there as well. So out of nowhere, comes a flying rock, with Terra perched atop it. At first it flies in great speed, but then it slows to a stop, hovering in a perfect spot to block the sun from Supergirl. At that point Terra stands up, pointing down directly at Kara, "Supergirl! You have been a menace to the poor helpless people, causing a lot of damage, you will stand to justice! I am here to arrest you!" "Well, it is chilly enough to keep the crowds off the beaches. Which is fine by me. Not that this stretch is ever too crowded." She takes another long drink of syrup, then stuffs the bottle back into her cooler. She looks over at Kara curiously, with that whole "she sure looks like Supergirl" expression that Kara has probably seen a few hundred times or so when she's not in uniform. As if on cue, Terra shows up out of nowhere on that rock and confirms that yes indeed, the pretty blond sharing the beach with Libby was in fact, the hero to millions, Supergirl. And the other hero is going to arrest her??? Libby blinks and looks between the two of them, "Supergirl? A menace? What's going on?" Kara Zor-El pauses and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Rao, you have to be kidding me..." She turns to look up at Terra, recognizing her from the first time they met a while ago. "Seriously?" She looks around, then sits up. "Can you stop pointing down at me like that?" Yeah. She didn't really seem intimidated, though at least she wasn't saying something cliche like 'You have the wrong person.' "It wasnt -exactly- my fault what happened" Okay, saying that sounds almost as cliche, once Kara hears herself saying it. "I thought you were good, Supergirl, but then I see you doing crimes! Breaking things, disrespecting people, manhandling people, and doing all kinds of un-good, which means bad!" Terra nods sagely, as the rock she was standing on descends gradually before crumbling to dust as she lands on her feet, glowering at Kara with contempt. "Yes! That's very serious, Supergirl! You didn't act like a hero at all, you acted like..." she pauses, thinks for a moment, looks at Libby suspiciously, and then looks back at Kara, once again pointing at her as if to stress her point, "villain! A totally bad girl! You have to face the orchestra!" She tries to choose the right term, but doesn't quite pulls it off. "I saw you in the news! It was you, now you're lying too! Lying is bad!" "Wait. Wait. You are seriously Supergirl?" Liberty hadn't seen any news about Supergirl going rogue, well, there was that thing about her stopping a bank robbery way down in San Diego then accidentally flying off with some of the money. Libby eyes them both then picks up her wet tee, shaking it off before pulling it on. She stands up to look between the two women, "Well, Supergirl is a hero. So, there has to be a misunderstanding happening here. So, wy don't you cool your jets and calm down? We can talk this out like rational adults. If Supergirl did something wrong, I am sure there was a reason behind it." Kara Zor-El looks at Libby, "Um yeah, I'm Supergirl. Though I was -trying- to not be for just a day." Then over at Atlee. "Since I've had a pretty rough couple of days and it's still being cleared up." She frowns a bit. "Can you please stop a second with the accusing? And you're right that I wasn't acting like a hero, but like..." she looks at Libby. "What's your name by the way?" then back to Atlee, "like she said, there was a reason. I was ... well ... drugged, sorta." Obviously sounds like a lie. Everyone knows Kryptonians don't get drunk and are immune to pretty much all drugs on Earth - they have that whole invulnerability thing. Okay how do you explain red kryptonite, given she just learned about it herself. "You wouldn't happen to know what Kryptonite is, right?" she says up at Terra. "But you did crime! You have to pay the piper!" Terra snaps at Kara, her hands still firmly pointing at her. Funny that Libby should offer they discuss this like adults, when neither girl is quite fully an adult, perhaps much more noticeable on Terra who exudes her youthfulness. "Don't say empty excuses, Supergirl, everybody saw you do crime!" Terra insists, and slowly but surely a huge rockish hand is starting to shape behind Kara, "Kryptonite? I didn't see no Kryptonite, there was only you, Supergirl. Is this Kryptonite your partner in crime? I will find him too! He can't hide!" Liberty digs into her bag and pulls out some shorts, tugging them up over her bikini bottoms. The shorts have "Girl" stenciled across the rear. Combined with the wet tee shirt, which has "Hero" on the shoulders and you get, "I'm Hero Girl. It is nice to meet you Supergirl. I'm a big fan." She then turns to Terra and says, "Hey, chill out a bit okay? We are talking about Supergirl here. You know, Supergirl? Saves the planet like every other day? And, you're going to arrest her? I don't think you're a cop, but if you'd like, I can call them up and see if they want to come down here and arrest Supergirl. The Supergirl." Kara Zor-El floats up a bit, pausing to say "Thanks but..." to Hero Girl. She would normally say something about the name "Hero Girl" but .... well ... Supergirl. Is that much better? So did not want to be doing the Supergirl thing today, she thinks. "Okay. Going to explain it once because I just started understanding what happened myself, and the Titans are investigating it. Someone dosed me with red kryptonite. It made me go a little crazy, and now it's out of my system. No calling the cops, because frankly the prosecutor doesn't believe it yet and is still figuring out what to do about this." She looks at Atlee. "And you're not arresting me because YOU'RE NOT A POLICE OFFICER." She pauses. "Not to mention you're really trying to bite off more than you can chew if you try in any case, okay?" She floats up to Atlee. "So just stop, okay? I was trying to be unobtrusive and just relax for a change." She peers at Atlee. "I really don't feel like fighting in this. I've apparently been doing enough running around in skimpy clothes when I wasnt in my right mind." She crosses her arms. "Hero Girl?" Terra blinks as she is distracted for a moment by the girl she did not come here to arrest, "that's such a clever name! You're a Hero! And a Girl! No questions asks, everything in the open, good on you for being honest!" Terra seems pleased as she flashes Hero Girl a thumbs up, which consequently causes the huge hand forming behind Supergirl to do a thumbs up. This makes Terra blush as she focuses a bit more, "no, not you, her!" Terra speaks to the hand, as it were, fixing it back into a 'ready to capture Supergirl' position. "So you were taking drugs!? Drugs are bad for you! Don't you know that Crack Is Wack?" Terra explains to Supergirl as if she didn't already know drugs are bad, and just then she maneuvered the big rocky hand as she likes, and making a grasping motion in the air, the big hand shifts to try and grab Supergirl in a huge grip. "Okay, Supergirl, I'm no police officer, but I am a hero! A superhero at that! I protect the innocent and punish evildoers! You did evil! That makes you an evildoer!" The bravado completed, Terra takes a moment to actually think about Kara's words, particularly if her rocky hand managed to grasp the Kryptonian. "So, let's look at evidence. 1) Kara goes crazy evil and hurt people and damage property! 2) Kara makes noise between 2 and 4 when people are resting! 3) Kara behaves very not like lady! 4) Kara takes drugs..." shaking her head, Terra mouths, "tsk, tsk, I think you deserve to be grounded at the very least!" "Oh? you like it? I do too! Thanks!" Liberty returns the thumbs up, then bends down to dig her phone out of her bag. She drags a finger on the screen then puts the phone to her ear, "Hero Girl here. Huh? Oh? Oh really....Umm, well. I'm sort of...well, I think...yeah. I'll be right down." She then turns back to the two heroes as she hangs up, "Okay, well, I wish I could stay and watch all this. But, um, you can't arrest Supergirl. Why don't you both go to Titan's Tower and talk. No violence and everything gets settled." That said she tosses the phone into her bag and quickly packs up, "Don't fight! Talk!" Then she races off with a rooster tail of sand spraying behind her. A very cool exit ruined by a stupid bit of seaweeed. She steps wrong, and goes flailing out of sight. There is a nice collision sound from her hidden location, followed by a yell of "I'm alright!" The rocky hand grabs Kara, but she's not yet trying to break free. She's just watching Terra's... unique logic in play. She lets her read off the charges. Then watches as Libby. Correction, Hero Girl goes running off and goes flailing out of control. "O....kay." She closes her eyes and tries to stay calm about this. Then finally responds. "Okay now.. 1. I am not an evildoer. 2. I was drugged. I was not ON drugs. 3. I really don't need you to tell me how to act like a lady. And 4..." Kara throws out her arms and legs, causing the rock hand to shatter and go flying apart. "You do remember... Supergirl, right? See how you when someone binds you in something uncomfortable like that?" Then Kara blows freeze breath at Atlee, causing Terra to become frozen, and the ice then envelops her body except for her head. "She has a good point, you know. Maybe we can go and talk back at Titans Tower where someone can set you straight about what happened to me?" She shrugs. "Or I could hit you. Right around now, I'm sort of okay with either, but still leaning towards the first choice." She brushes her hair over her ear a bit. "okay?" "Gotcha!" Terra announces with glee when her plan to ensnare Kara with a huge rocky fisted hand works! She half-expected Kara to fly away in time. After reading her charges, she does listen to Kara quite patiently explain herself. "But you did evil! I saw the video! A picture is worth a thousand words, and a video is probably worht a million of them!" The second point Terra seems confused about, thinking it over while listening to Kara, reaching for her chin throughtfully. But in this moment of distraction, Kara manages to break free and even worse, freezes most of Terra! There's still her head picking out, and narrowing her eyes to a displeased glower at Kara, she snaps, "my trick wasn't cold! Well, not that cold bothers me, but if it did, I would be cold right now!" So apparently she does see a difference between the two different methods. "Neverthemore, I am all for Peace Talks! Is Titan Tower in the Middle East? I heard that's where Peace Talks happen..." apparently the girl watches too much television, and worse, isn't quite aware of what she's watching. No wonder she thought Supergirl was a criminal based on the clips. Kara Zor-El groans a bit, and goes to put back on her clothes. No flying around in bikinis or lingerie again. She picks up her cooler then, using one hand, grips the frozen hunk of ice that's holding Terra captive. "Just... please. Shut up for a second. Going to have you talk to Starfire." She flies off, pulling Terra in tow. "And maybe get you a kindle or something so you're not watching so much TV." She flies with Terra in tow to the Tower off in the distance. ------ Lobby - Titans Tower - San Francisco Bulletproof glass double doors act as the entrance to the public lobby area of Titans Tower. The large area has a titled floor with a giant T in the middle of the pattern that would be large enough for a small party or a good sized press conference to be held. One corner is dominated by a trickling waterfall fountain and statues of the original Titans themselves. The other has a reception desk and computer terminal in front of the elevator that leads to the rest of the tower. Cameras keep watch over the entire lobby area and several plushy upholstered chairs line up against the walls for people to be able to relax in while they wait. Up on the walls are a couple of flat panel television sets that are usually showing news channels. A small hallway leads off to some public bathrooms and a small nook where there are some vending machines and water fountains. ------ "I'll have you know that what you're doing right now only adds kidnapping to your impressive criminal record!!!" Terra cries out as Kara takes her frozen in ice, and flies with her. At least after a while Terra quiets down when she realizes how helpless she is to stop Kara. This brings her to Titan Tower for the first time ever, looking very much displeased, "put me down already! I'm not an ice cube!" Kara Zor-El lands at Titans Island, holding Terra as she's protesting, encased in a block of ice (thank you freeze breath). She looks up at Terra then sets the mostly frozen superheroine down as she opens the door. "Technically you sorta are. Just calm down and I'll let you free once you've not trying to arrest me." And again she picks up the block of ice encasing Terra and heads into the lobby. Then sets her down again, having called ahead to Starfire en route via communicator. "You know how I said I was going to try to spend a day doing non-Supergirl stuff? Didnt work out. Can you please explain to her what happened to me?" She pauses and uses her heat vision at that point to start melting the ice carefully. For the moment, having been summoned from the medbay, Starfire looks like hell warmed over, joined by a marching band, and then given a kiss by Adam West with William Shatner's toupee on. She smiles, "Oh, hello friend Terra.." She glances up at Terra in a lbock of ice, and uhms. "Friend Terra, please relax. Friend Supergirl, please take Terra from the cube, for she is not Vanilla. And friend Terra, please do not give Supergirl a spanking. I can explain." "Starfire! Supergirl has turned evil! She did crime, I saw videos, and now she kidnaps me in ice! Stop her at once," Terra demands, before Starfire offers an explanation and having no other choice, she listens, "okay...what's the dilli..oh?" Kara Zor-El finishes unmelting Atlee, all the while as she's demanding things, then just sits in midair, rubbing her temples. "Seriously she's so lucky I didnt just knock her out." she says to herself, pretty much internally saying a mantra right now of 'be calm Kara' while Terra's acting... Terra-ish. She looks over at Starfire. "Um... sorry to ask you to come down from the med bay but ... it's really hard to talk sense to her." Starfire glances over at Terra, quickly sizes up the situation, and explains, "Someone gave Kara drugs designed to make her evil. She is not under the effects of the drugs now. And we have to find out who made the drugs so we can sto pthem from making her evil again. And she cannot be seen as Supergirl for the moment, as if they see her being Supergirl, they might take the chance to give them to her again and make her evil again until we can stop them." "Huh!?" Terra cries out in alarm, eyes opening wide, and all of a sudden she looks at Supergirl without a hint of fury. Instead she looks quite apologetic, "great scott!" Terra exclaims, another line she picked up from television, "I can't believe someone evil tried to evilize Supergirl! That is despicable me!" Terra immediately lounges at Kara to tackle her in an embrace, "I'm so sorry I was so harsh on you, can you please forgive me? I will try to find the real evildoer!" Kara Zor-El hangs her head as she repeats Supergirl's Toon Titan catch phrase. "Please don't tell me that's catching on" she says to herself." But at least Terra's seeming to understand the gist of what happened now. Suddenly, she's tacked into a hug. "Eep?" She squirms a little, but then stops. "Um... yeah you're forgiven. I don't blame you for being really... really, really... REALLY REALLY proactive like that." Starfire nods over at Terra, "Yes. We cannot let them find Supergirl, or let them know that we know they are making her evil. So we must keep it a.. Secret." She goes on, "Shenlong from the Titans is working over at helping to track down the ones who made her evil so they do not do it again. If youw ish, you can help him, but I would ask yout o please do as he says and be quiet, for if they find we are investigating them for making her evil, they will hide and find another way to make her evil." Terra finally lets go of Kara when she's forgiven, and turns to look at Starfire, "I have a cunning plan!" The way Terra announces this with a glint in her eye, one might think she just solved the mystery. "We go and find the person that tried to make Supergirl evil, and we make them good!" Starfire nods over at Terra, and she quickly considers, "Yes, that is an excellent plan. But we may not be able to use it." She smiles, "Terra, I know you want to help. Are you willing ot work with us, the Titans, over ins uch things?" "The Titans? But I am not a Titan, I'm a Stratan!" Terra explains, looking a bit confused, and naturally she also divulged the one fact she wasn't supposed to, but everyone is friends here, right? Starfire smiles, and she gestures, "The Titans are our team, that SUpergirl is on. That is what we refer to the members of the Team, as our allegiance of friendship!" Kara Zor-El pauses while Terra releases her from the hug and tells her 'brilliant' plan. She lightly puts her feet back on the ground. "That's the cunning plan huh." She pauses, when Starfire humors her. "We're actually working on the first part of your plan as we speak." Then she hushes again. Yeah... Starfire's just so much better at Terra-talk. *fade to black*